


Awkwardness

by Devoted_Device



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I wrote this because I had the plot of this in a dream, I'm an okay writer at most, Just be prepared for the dringe, Let's just get that straight, M/M, No likes the poor pancake boy, This story isn't meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: In which Goro attempts to make small conversation with Akira's friends, but with him being a murderer and a traitor, the other members aren't very fond of him.





	Awkwardness

It had been a few months since the incidents that took place in Shido’s palace, if it hadn’t been for the leader of the Phantom Thieves them the Goro they knew would have been six feet under by this point. Akira was always so kind toward Goro, no one seemed to understand why that was since the Detective Prince had tried to kill the leader not once but twice within the same year. Even after all the two have been through it was a surprise to everyone when the two had started dating.

Despite the fact that the former leader accepted the ace detective, none of the other teammates did. They all still hold a bit of a grudge against him. Goro was a murder, a traitor and a damn right awful person in their eyes and it would take more than a few weeks to change their mind.

During the time Akira had spent in prison, Goro never interact with any of them members. Sae was the only one who would come from time to time to give him an update on how the former leader was doing, how much longer it would be until he’ll be able to leave and.

In fact, Goro hadn’t really seen the teammates or even spoken to them again until the day Akira was released. He had been the first to greet his loving boyfriend when he arrived at Leblanc, running straight into the younger boy’s arms.

The two were always seen side-by-side 24/7. Everywhere Akira went, Goro was sure to follow. The older teen would only feel at ease whenever he was by his side.

However now that wasn’t the case.

It wouldn’t be long before Akira would have to go home, so he invited everyone over and now they all were up in his attic prison.

They arranged the couch and table so the couch was laid out horizontally while the table was placed behind near the window. Futaba and Ryuji sat on the couch, playing one of those retro games that Akira had bought not too long ago. Ann sat at the table playing on her phone while Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru quietly read. 

Akira left to the store to go buy some snacks, leaving Goro to stay with everyone else. The young detective sat at the very edge of the couch and watched as both Futaba and Ryuji played a fighting game. He was quite on edge since he never been left alone with everyone, without Akira he felt like he might explode. His grip on the large stuffed bear, a gift Akira given him for Valentine's Days, tighten as the room was filled with silence. 

He never really gotten along with any of them, he knew that much. With how he murder the parents of two of the members and when he tried to murder them all, it was no wonder why they didn’t like him.

It surprised even him when Akira confessed to him.

So for Akira’s sake, since these people meant dear to him, he should try to get along with them. 

He shifted in his seat so he could eyed the two that sat next to him, wondering how he should ever start the conversation. It’s not like he had much in common with the two. They looked so focused in the game. Pressing multiple buttons, eyes glued to the screen, saying absolutely nothing. 

“Uh…” Goro’s voice came out quiet and uncertain, clearing his throat, he speaks with a bit more confidence than before. “I-I never played a fighting game before, is it fun?”

“...”

A long silence hung in the air, making Goro wonder if he said anything wrong or if what he said was stupid. He squeezed the bear tighter.

“Yeah.”

Oh, a response! It came from Ryuji and he didn’t put much emotion into it but at least he responded. Goro loosen his grip on the bear a bit, waiting for Ryuji to continue but the other didn’t and the tension grew in the air.

Perhaps he should continue.

Yet, what else is he suppose to talk about? He knew nothing of the game.

“So…” He tried once more to make a decent conversation starter. “Does… More buttons to a combo make the move stronger?” He wasn’t a gamer, the only knowledge he has of games he had came from Akira.

“...”

Again, there was a long awkward pause in the air. Them doing that is making him feel as though he had said something wrong. The grip on the bear grew tighter once more as he waited for a response of any kind.

“...Usually.”

This time it came from Futaba, at least the two were answering him, but he still couldn’t help feel on edge.

“...”

Silence filled the room again, it seems they’re not going to continue on from that which meant he needed to new topic to bring up. This was getting harder, perhaps he should just shut up and wait for Akira to come back and take the awkwardness away. However, if he does that then his relationship with these people would never change and he would have to continue to rely on Akira every time he’s near the other teammates.

“Er…” He was really bad at this, he doesn’t want to do this be he had to force himself. It’s for Akira. “The game seems good… even though it’s quite old.”

“...”

Kill him now.

“It sure is…”

If the bear were alive, Goro swore that he would have cut off it’s circulation with how tightly he’s holding it. Maybe it was because he doesn’t have much interest in video games that the conversations always ended. The people behind him were reading, he has read a lot of books so perhaps he could make small conversation with them.

Turning his head around, he speaks with a bit more confidence. “What are you guys reading?”

“...”

“?”

The room was filled with silence again, he could understand why talking about video games would lead to awkward silence but books as well? He was beginning to slightly tremble in his sit now, thankfully it wasn’t noticeable, yet.

“A book…”

Well no shit.

The snide answer came from Haru, he guessed he should at least be a bit thankful she actually spoke to him. There’s no point in waiting for the others to respond since he knows they’re not going to say anything.

“Well, what’s the title? Maybe I heard of it before.”

He shit you not he waited five minutes for a response and they completely ignore him. They weren’t even going to humor him and say something like, “The Cat in the Hat,” or anything, he just wanted an answer. 

“I-I,” he was beginning to stutter a bit now, the atmosphere was so awkward, he felt like he might cry at any moment. He could feel just how unwanted he was but still he was willing to try talk to these people. This was for Akira. “Is… the book any good?”

“...”

'Please answer this time,' was all Goro could think of at the moment. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’ll last, he just wanted to bolt out of the room and wait downstairs for Akira's arrival.

“I don’t know, I haven’t finished.”

Makoto this time. He just wanted to leave. Next time Akira goes out to buy snack, Goro would make sure to come along or perhaps it was better if he just sat there and stayed quiet. At least his boyfriend was able to make decent conversation with him no matter what the topic he brought up. If he could grip that bear any tighter… 

“I-I see..” he was looking toward the ground by this point, nervous, feeling as though he’ll vomit. “Uh…” He doesn’t know what to say now. “H-Have you-” Before he could even finish his thoughts, Ann interrupted him.

“Akechi, could you please just be quiet.”

“Yeah, you’re being annoying.” That comment came from Ryuji.

He found himself whimpering slightly as he sinks in his seat, just like they told him he was sure to keep quiet now. His focus was now glued onto the floor as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. Of course, the endless silence was still up in the air making this whole experience extremely unbearable for him, he could feel the tears prickle in his eyes.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before he heard someone coming the stairs, looking up he sees his boyfriend in view.

“I’m back, here’s your shit.”

Just as he enters the room it felt as though everything had lighten up. Ryuji and Futaba happily greeted the former leader as he entered, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke and Haru placed whatever they were doing down and smiled brightly as Akira made his way over to the table.

Akira place the bags on the table and began to take the snacks out and handed them out. “I just got out of prison, why am I given chores?”

“‘Cause it just shows how much of a gentlemen you are, going out to buy sweets impresses the girls you know.” Ann spoke cutely.

“Sweetheart, I’m gay, I don’t need to impress the ladies.” Akira spoke as he threw the bagged brownies at Ann, who most giggled in response.

“Fair enough.”

“Then do it for me, babe.” Ryuji gleamed.

“Just ‘cause I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t have standards.” Akira stated as he threw a bag of chips at the other’s head.

“Oh, roasted!” Futaba laughed as Ryuji gave a fake hurt expression.

The former leader finally finished passing out the snacks and made his way toward the bed, motioning for Goro to come over. Goro left his seat, just to have it stole by Morgana, and made his way over to the bed, crawling across so he was against the wall. Akira was looking through the bag, picking out some snacks for the two to eat. The room was now filled with happy chatter, giggling and jokes being thrown around.

“I have some pocky in like five different flavors, some kit kats in ten different flavors, some chocolate but I think there’s some alcohol in it, some gummies as well, I bought a lot ‘cause there was a sell, don’t judge me. Gotta save money you know.”

“Aren’t you rich from all the metaverse trips, though?”

“But it was a sell.”

Goro watched as Akira continued to go through the bag, taking out some pocky. He still had a strong grip on the stuffed bear, knees up to his chest as he leaned against his boyfriend.

“So, how were things?” Akira asks as he tried to feed a pocky to Goro.

“...”

“Goro?”

“I want to go home…”

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this should be made into a series. #GoroDidNothingWrong  
> Just kidding, he did plenty wrong.
> 
> By the way, this has nothing to do with the story but I'm so annoyed going into either Akeshu or Shuake tag on Tumblr only to find hate. Like, if you hate the pairing then get off the tag, I don't care how much you think it's a toxic pairing, just stay off it's that simple. Keep it to yourself.


End file.
